The Unknown Halfa
by Sissybear123
Summary: After the events of PP. With Vlad lost in space a young girl can finally escape the horrible events he put her through...but will she find a real family along the way?**Rated T for violence**
1. The Escape (Prologue)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content pertaining to the Danny Phantom world, exept my OC's. **

_ Wow, who would have ever thought this would ever happen?_ In a lair deep underground the Masters Mansion a little girl no older than 7 watched in amazment as the most wonderful news came to her over the channel 9 news cast. This little girl has long dark black hair pulled into two low pigtails ending at her waist. Her clothes were so damaged and gray that what might have been a once cute outfit for her was now nothing but a bunch of messed up cloth she wore tied together in many spots. There were no shoes on her feet and her dirty face did little to cover her extremely pale face and deep blue eyes.

Though none of this could hide the excitment rolling off of her when she found out the fate of the man who had brought her to this dark place full of pain. One thing that evil Vlad Plasmius (or now to be found out as Masters) never expected was for her to find her strength deep within and take on her own ghostly form. She took on the same Sarah Spirits waiting for the day she could finally escape and find herself a family.

Sarah watched in complete happiness as the news reporter said that Vlad's identity had been revealed and if he were to ever return the GIW would have him taken to a remote facility to pay for his crimes. Sarah could almost cry as she heard that she was finally free from that menace. That is until she heard all of Vlad's estates were to be confiscated and searched for any illegal ghosting activities he may have been doing.

_Oh no! They can't find me, if they do I'll be right back where I started!_ With that thought racing through her mind Sarah transformed into her ghost half and flew intangible through the ceiling and into the night sky. She raced away into the night hoping to find a safe place to sleep for the night.

* * *

-Nightmare-

"Stop! Please no more, no more," a younger Sarah lay strapped to a table, many wires all over her body as shockwave after shockwave rolled through her body.

The smirking face of one Vlad Plasmius looked down on her and laughed saying, "Why dear girl we're just getting warmed up. We can't stop now, I will find out the process of transformation and then create an army of ghosts just like me to do my bidding. You are just a steping stone for my future plans. Hahaha!"

Sarah awoke with a start as the tears streamed down her face. Her hands shaking and gasping for breath she tried to calm down from under the tree she used as a bed for the night.

"Come on now Sarah get it together. He can't hurt you anymore."

_ I'm free_

* * *

Sarah's POV

It wasn't until a little later that I realized any and all information about me and what that horrible man (if you could call him that) did to me was left sitting out on a flashdrive. If those ghost hunters find it they'll know everything. I can't, no I won't let that happen. They'll just take me away for experimenting again. I can't do that, not when i finally escaped.

I raced back, flying straight to his lab. If I didn't get that flashdrive my life would be over before it even got a chance to start.

If I had been paying more attention where I was going I might have noticed the white haired girl just ahead of me looking around, but instead I crashed into her. Out of fright I screamed and backed away, changing back to my regular self. Seeing this the white haired girl's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. She put her hands up and came closer at a slow pace. She had a kind smile and looked nice enough.

"Hey there it's alright I'm like you,see?" While she said this I watched in amazment as she changed, just like ME! "My name is Danielle, but you can call me Dani with an i not a y. What's your name?" Danielle seemed nice, but after Vlad I was going to have a hard time trusting anyone. She hed black hair pulled into a ponytail wich was covered by a red beanie. Her clothes were in better shape than mine, a blue hoodie with red shorts, and she even had blue eyes like me.

"My name is S..Sar...Sarah," I was able to stutter out just barely, "What are yo..you doing he...here?"

"I came because I had to make sure any of the info Vlad was able to get on me wouldn't be here when those ghost hunters show up."

"Really?! Me too! Did Vlad hurt you too?"

"Heh, you could say that again, but don't worry that fruitloop can't hurt either of us anymore. Here I'm guesing you came for this. None of the info was about me, but it looks like it might be about you." Dani tossed me the flashdrive with a smirk on her face. I couldn't believe it, I'm not the only one he hurt, but if Dani could get away so can I.

"Thank you. Good luck, I hope we get to see each other again, but I need to get going"

"What? On your own? It could be dangerous maybe you should come with me?" She held out her hand to me with a worried look on her face. I couldn't believe it, her face, it actually looked like she might care. I almost accepted, but I just couldn't. "I'm sorry." The only words I said before going invisible and flying away as fast as I could from that place. Determined to never look back.


	2. The Next Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own any content pertaining to the Danny Phantom world, except my OC.**

-One Year Later Sarah's POV-

_One more hour. Just one more hour and I can rest. I can't believe I've been out here a WHOLE year. So many things have changed since I got away from that horrible place. I wish I could be more like Danielle, she seemed to have this thing all figured out. Maybe running away wasn't such a good idea. _

_At least Danielle found a home and family. If only I had a chance to meet Danny Phantom one of the times he fought Vlad, he might have been able to help me...Wait a minute I'm part ghost too. Maybe, just maybe if I ask him nicely he would help me. He is a superhero after all._

* * *

-Danny's POV-

I sat watching as my two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley once again started a fight over the type of pizza we should order for movie night. I can't believe how much has changed in just a year. Sam, once my best friend, is now my girlfriend and Tucker, the high school tech geek, is now the mayor of amity park.

Sam is still as goth as ever, but now is more willing to open up to the rest of us. Her hair now hangs just below her shoulders with her signature ponytail on the top of her head with a dark purple streak on the right side, and her outfit changed too. She now wears dark blue jean shorts with rips and black leggings on underneath. Her shirt is the same, but she added a jean jacket over top and a black choker with a bat in the center that I got for her birthday.

Tucker exchanged the beret and yellow sweatshirt for a top hat, dress shirt, tie, and coat. After that he just wears jeans and tennis shoes like anyone else. He still loves his tech more than most people, but still managed to get Valerie as his girlfriend. I think they may have bonded when he helped her fix up her ghost hunting equipment or something, but they seem happy.

"For the last time Tucker we are NOT ordering the meaty meat lovers pizza!" Sam said, starting to get irritated.

"Come ON Sam. Not all of us eat grass you know, the body NEEDS MEAT!" Tucker argued right back. The only way Tucker seems to be able to face Sam's wrath head on is if he wants his meat. I don't even mind their arguing right now. Ever since I revealed my secret to the world my life has been a whirlwind. If it's not a ghost attack it's my parents constant questions about my ghost powers or the ghosts I've faced. Even if I do manage to avoid all of that there's the news reporters and fans who want interviews or autographs. It's these little moments with my two best friends that i appreciate the most. When I can just be me, not the hero everyone expects me to be.

"Danny would you pleeease tell YOUR friend that to get that meat he loves poor animals have to suffer!"

"Well Danny would you mind telling YOUR girlfriend that I am just helping complete the circle of life. I mean if a lion ate a zebra you wouldn't have anythig to complain about!"

"Uhh..." Luckily for me the doorbell chose that moment to ring. "Oh well, that must be Ellie. I'll get it and you guys can figure out the pizza ok? Ok." With that I took off up the stairs to get the door leaving them to their arguement. _I can't believe my luck today: no ghost attacks, Mom and Dad busy with Jazz, AND staying out of an arguement between Sam and Tucker._

One other thing that has changed in the past few weeks is Danielle finally came to stay at Amity Park. She was pretty reluctent to stay with us at first, but with the shape she was in when I found her there was no way I would let her leave. She was severly underweight and covered from head to toe in big purple bruises, some are just now beginning to fade away. So far Ellie hasn't told me the reasons behind those bruises and I won't ask. She's now as much a member of the family as Sam or Tucker.

"Hey Danny," Danielle says, a big smile on her face. Her eyes, the exact shade of blue as mine, shined almost all of the time these days. Her hairstyle stayed the same although now it reaches her mid-back covered with a denim beanie. Her outfit now consists of a long sleeved shirt striped purple and black covered by a black t-shirt with the DP logo on the front, and skinny jeans with white tennis shoes to finish off the look. Even with the outfit change poor Ellie still has yet to grow an inch, and is the shortest in her class. Lately all of us have taken to calling her Ellie to keep the confusion down, though I try to keep the peace by calling her Dani whenever the others aren't around.

"Hey there you. You ready for a nice ghost free movie night?" I asked her, trying to stall going back to the arguement Sam and Tucker are more than likely still having.

"Ya, but are you gonna invite me in or do I have to watch from outside?" She asked me in an amused voice.

"Just buying time. Hopefully Sam and Tucker will be done fighting when we get back so all we have to do is kick back and relax."

"HA! You just don't want to be in the middle of a fight between your friend and your girlfriend."

"Sooo...What's your point?"

"Danny? What's taking so long? You left like 20 minutes ago." Sam said as she and Tucker came up behind me at the door.

"Ya man I'm ready to make some popcorn and watch the movie." Ellie's smile got even bigger as she opened her mouth to (more than likely) agree with Tucker, when I felt it. _Ahh come on, not now!_ I could tell Danielle felt it to from the look in her eyes. _It's time to fight._ Sam and Tucker both just sighed when they saw the exchange between us.

"Please Danny, try to make it quick. We've been planning this for over a week now."

"I know Sam, don't worry with Ellie's help this shouldn't take anytime at all," _hopefully. _

With that said Dani and I both shouted, "I'm goin ghost!" We both had white rings circle us, spreading up and down our bodies changing us to ghost form, and as we flew off I could only groan as I heard the voice in the distance give off a VERY familiar battlecry. _Did it have to be HIM? _

"BEWARE, for I am the Box Ghost!"


End file.
